A Small Push
by Panhead17
Summary: Jaune Arc is struggling; he needs to get an A on his history test to pass the class, and doesn't know where to turn. Enter Pyrrha Nikos- celebrity prodigious athlete who agrees to tutor the faltering Jaune, who is unaware he has her complete affection. Will their interaction become something more? This story is dedicated to the memory of Monty Oum. Rest in Power.
1. Chapter 1

**A Small Push**

**Jaune Arc is struggling; he needs to get an A on his history test to pass the class, and doesn't know where to turn. Enter Pyrrha Nikos- celebrity prodigious athlete who agrees to tutor the faltering Jaune, who is unaware he has her complete affection. Will their interaction become something more?**

**Author's Note- Upon hearing about Monty Oum's recent and tragic death, I have decided to finally write this story that's been floating around my head for a while. While his death is a tragedy, I want to honor Monty's memory with this story of my favorite ship. Rest in power, Monty. We'll miss you.**

**Chapter 1- A Slight Dilemma**

Jaune Arc was in some deep shit. He was currently flunking his history class. Badly. And if he didn't get an A on the final exam, well, his college experience may well be over.

Ok, backing up a little, Jaune could see where it all went wrong. His history teacher, Dr. Oobleck, was an incredibly eccentric man, and his rapid-fire teaching style left little room for error. Not that Jaube blamed the professor for his failing in the class, but it was definitely a factor. History had never been his best subject to begin with.

Back to the present; Jaune's final was coming up in under three weeks, and the only chance he had of passing the course was an A on it. He didn't need to be a genius to figure out _that_ wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

To add even more pressure on the young man, his parents were looming over him on this. His family was not particularly financially stable, and if he failed this class, they might pull him out and make him work on the family farm instead. Having finally made some close friends his same age, and with his dream of becoming the first member of his family to graduate college inching closer, he couldn't let that happen.

But where to go? He had some close friends in the class- Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie—but they had lives of their own and had no time to try to re-teach him a whole year of material. So who did he know who could?

Call it a coincidence, but immediately after thinking that, Jaune walked past hi solution. Literally—as he thought about his options he walked past a large bulletin board, where his eye caught an advertisement for tutoring in History of Remnant, the class he was struggling in.

He backtracked and grabbed the flyer. It appeared that the tutor was Pyrrha Nikos, who was sort of a local celebrity. She was the star of the track team, and had placed very well nationally. She was in Jaune's class, and while they didn't talk very much, she seemed incredibly friendly. Unlike some other successful student athletes (Cough cough Cardin Winchester cough), she didn't let the fame go to her head, and seemed to genuinely enjoy helping people.

Jaune stuffed the flyer in his pocket. It gave Pyrrha's phone number for easy contact, and Jaune promised himself he'd look into it. He needed help badly, and didn't really mind who he got it from.

Pyrrha returned from her track workout and was surprised to see she had a new text message on her phone. Despite being a bit of a local celebrity, and quite popular, she wasn't really into the party scene, and had few actual friends. She looked at the message and saw it was from an unknown number.

"Hey Pyrrha, it's Jaune Arc." the message read. "I saw your flyer advertising tutoring for History tutoring, and let's just say I could really use it. Would you be able to meet in the union tomorrow or Wednesday at about 10? Thanks!"

Pyrrha shot back a reply confirming her availability on Wednesday and jumped in the shower. She didn't know Jaune Arc very well; she only shared History with him, but they talked on occasion and he was a very determined yet caring individual.

Yes, she may have had a slight crush on him as well. He was one of the few people she knew that treated her like a normal human being; her athletic victories had defined her entire life, and it was incredible to meet someone who had never heard of them. For once she felt as if she wasn't on a pedestal around him, and she enjoyed being just another friend.

There was no way he returned those feelings though. He may not have known who she was initially, but once he learned, well, any hope of that was over. She was untouchable to him because of her perceived "rank," and there was no getting over that.

She sighed as she stepped out of the shower. There may have been no way to get him to see how she felt, but she hoped that through this tutoring they could become better friends. And she enjoyed helping others anyway; it was as much a part of her personality as her athletic achievement.

She toweled off her hair and pulled on some more comfortable clothes for sleeping. Her professors had decided to give their classes a break for a few days, with exams approaching so quickly, so she had no projects or other homework. She decided to take advantage of this and head to bed early. Across campus, Jaune had the same idea. He kne he should probably study for history, but decided to wait until his lesson with Pyrrha on Wednesday to give him a head start.

He rolled over and thought about his situation. He was glad it was Pyrrha tutoring; she was very sympathetic and wouldn't poke fun at him for his faults—the fact that she was easily the most attractive girl on campus didn't hurt either. Well, not that he had any chance. She was the big shot athlete, and Jaune was kind of surprised some football stud like Cardin hadn't snapped her up by now.

Jaune shrugged—he'd come to accept that between his awkwardness and minimal social life, he wasn't exactly what was considered a good catch. He rolled over and cleared the redhead from his mind before quickly falling asleep.

**I really hope you people like this. I really just wanted to do something to honor Monty's memory, and this story seemed like the best way. As soon as I heard the news I put my other stories on hiatus so I can focus exclusively on this one. It probably won't be very long, but I wanted to make something. Any fans of Fairy Tail can check out my other stories if they wish. **

**Rest In Power, Monty Oum.**


	2. Lesson Plan

**Author's Note- I want to try and keep this story moving along at a fair clip, though out of respect for Monty, I want it to be a quality story. By the way, I found a beautiful tribute video made by Roosterteeth on Tumblr. It's been reblogged on my blog, panhead1posts, for anyone who wants to check it out. It's very touching. Anyways, here's the story I'm sure oh so many of you are desperately waiting for.**

**Chapter 2- Lesson Plan**

Jaune awoke that Wednesday energized and ready for the day. Wednesday was the one day he got a break—his only class, Biology with Professor Port, was at 10, and he had the whole day to himself after that.

Well, not the whole day. He had agreed to meet with Pyrrha at 3 that afternoon for their first lesson together. He was at least somewhat nervous, though he wasn't entirely sure exactly what he was nervous about; making a fool of himself with his complete lack of knowledge on the subject or the fact that he was getting tutored by THE Pyrrha Nikos.

Probably both, he thought as he rolled out of bed. After a quick shower, Jaune pulled on his favorite black and orange hoodie and a pair of jeans and sauntered out of the dorm he shared with his friend Ren.

Unsurprisingly, his friend was already gone. He and Nora, Jaune's other friend and Pyrrha's roommate (that's how the two had even begun talking at all) particularly enjoyed getting an early start and both had classes at 7 in the morning.

Jaune wandered into the food court and picked up a plate of pancakes. He blamed Nora for getting him hooked on the breakfast food, and while the food court's pancakes weren't nearly as good as the ones Ren could whip up, his day just didn't seem complete without them to start it off.

After a lonely breakfast (sadly something that wasn't unusual for him), Jaune headed over to the science building for Biology. Professor Port immediately launched into yet another long winded story of his youth, and Jaune took the chance to brush up on the most recent chapter of history. He didn't want to be _completely_ unprepared, though he knew any attempt at faking knowledge in the subject would be quickly destroyed.

A mind numbing hour and a half later, Port finally let the students out of his room, still continuing his rant about his field work in Atlas. Jaune quickly returned to his apartment and prepared his notes. He had a few hours before he had to meet Pyrrha, and decided to pick up some lunch with Ren and Nora when they returned from classes in a few minutes.

The pair walked in and they quickly decided to get lunch at Nora's favorite restaurant, a small bistro about 5 minutes away. On arrival, the three sat down and Nora immediately began questioning Jaune.

"So I heard you're meeting Pyrrha this afternoon. Is it a date? Did you finally get the guts to ask her out? Can me and Ren come spy on you—oh my God Ren, we have to go spy on them, it'll be so **fun** and we can make fun of Jaune as he stutters his way through—"

Ren placed his hand over Nora's mouth and turned back to Jaune, who looked equal parts embarrassed and confused.

"What she means, Jaune, is we heard about you and Pyrrha's little study session, and Nora here was quite interested in exactly what was going on."

Jaune, who had colored slightly, shifted uncomfortably and recounted his story—failing History, the poster, everything. Ren nodded at this account but Nora seemed insistent.

"So you guys _aren't _dating? Well, that's disappointing. Probably make both of you happier…" she muttered before standing and skipping away towards the bathroom. Ren turned back to his roommate and smiled knowingly.

"If you were so desperate for help why didn't you just ask me? Oh, I know—you wanna hang out with Pyrrha, don't you?"

Jaune colored more fiercely and glared at his friend. "You- you're always busy with something or other! I didn't even know she was tutoring in that subject until I found that flyer! Are you and Nora trying to tag team me here with this, cuz that's what it feels like…"

Ren laughed and dropped the subject. "I guess she's just rubbing off on me. Just know you can ask me for help in whatever if you need too."

Jaune nodded in agreement, and when Nora returned, the trio ate and returned to the apartment block they lived in. Jaune grabbed his notes and jogged over to the union, arriving a few minutes before their scheduled meeting.

Pyrrha was already there, and waved him over towards her table with a smile. Jaune dropped his materials, and after some small talk, Pyrrha began what turned out being a basic re-teaching of the entire course.

Several hours flew by. Jaune found it much easier to focus on Pyrrha's even, slow tone, compared to Oobleck's espresso-fueled one. He found that after only a few hours, he had already learned more than all the time spent in Oobleck's classroom.

Jaune found himself distracted several times by Pyrrha's hair. For whatever reason, he found it very alluring, and quite distracting. Multiple times, while the redhead explained some concept or other, Jaune found himself staring at her hair and the way it fell over her shoulders. He was glad she didn't seem to notice—it would have been rather awkward to explain.

That isn't to say that Pyrrha _didn't_ notice. She looke dup several times to find Jaune distracted by her hair, and couldn't help the little burst of warmth in her chest when it happened. She didn't bring it up because she didn't want him to stop. Normally she hated it when people gawked at her, but for some reason she felt almost happy that she could distract Jaune with her looks.

She wasn't exactly sure what that meant. She had never really had self-confidence issues, but the fact that Jaune seemed to find her attractive was quite exciting to her. Shaking off the feeling, she pressed on with her lesson, figuring she'd puzzle it out later.

They managed to get all the way up to the First Faunus revolt before the clock struck 6 and both the teens realized they had other places to be.

"So, do Wednesday's work for you in general or do we need a different day to meet?" Pyrrha asked as she packed up her notes.

"I don't really have anything going on other than classes, so yeah, Wednesdays should work for me."

"Really? You don't enjoy partying or anything like that?"

"That's… not really my scene. I'm not exactly what you'd call socially adept."

"The party thing isn't really my cup of tea either, so whatever works for you should work out, with the exception of track workouts."

"Really? No offense, but you're a pretty popular girl around here, I thought you'd be at the heart of every party."

"You'd be surprised then. I'm not really into that kind of thing."

Jaune shrugged, still somewhat surprised. The pair packed up their supplies and wished the other good night before going their separate ways.

"So did'ya buy her dinner? Kiss? _Something?_"

The instant Jaune returned to his room he was instantly assaulted by a very energetic Nora, who began questioning him incessantly about his "date." Jaune put away his history notes and began working on his bio project as Ren slowly managed to calm Nora down and get her to leave.

Ren was thankfully silent as the roommates worked on their homework for the next several hours, until Jaune finally decided to head to bed. Pyrrha still fresh on his mind, Jaune wished Ren good night, pulled on a pair of boxers and quickly fell asleep.

**There we are. I'm actually liking this story a lot, despite the rather somber inspiration for writing it. Hope you folks like it too. Panhead out.**


	3. Date Night

**Author's Note- Thanks for waiting, I've been a little busy lately. I've got a huge band thing coming up, and I've got practices from 6-10 every night. Ugghhh. But also very exciting. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Not really any idea where this is going but… these things always seem to work out for me, really, so let's go! Threw in a little something for you Ren x Nora shippers out there.**

**Chapter 3; Date Night**

The next week passed, and Jaune was able to get help from Ren to keep up in History. Pyrrha's tutoring had helped him a lot, not only in he actual subject, but in the best way to study for it to continue teaching himself.

In the meantime, Ren and Nora officially became a couple. They had pretty much already been one, but they were finally "together together," as Nora put it. Ren had finally confessed his feelings, which Jaune had been begging him to do since forever. He was glad his friends were happy together, finally.

As Ren and Nora spent more time together as a couple, Jaune found himself spending more and more time with Pyrrha. They mostly studied History together (Jaune was still nowhere near where he needed to be to perform well on his exam), but he wasn't complaining.

Pyrrha, on the other hand, was ecstatic. She couldn't exactly show that, but she was overjoyed she got to spend time with the guy. Even if it was something as simple as teaching him history, any time she spent with him was usually the highlight of her day.

One night, Ren and Nora decided to go out for a fancier dinner and left Jaune with pretty much nothing to do. He shot a text to Pyrrha and asked her what she was doing and if she wanted to have a little study party. She replied positively and arrived at Jaune's room a few minutes later.

"I'm kinda surprised—you and Ren keep your room cleaner than I expected." Pyrrha commented upon entering the guy's dorm for the first time.

"Blame Ren for that one. The guy's such a neat freak, I guess he just rubbed off on me."

Pyrrha giggled and plopped down on the couch Jaune had somehow managed to cram into their cramped room.

"So, you have anything in particular you wanna go over. I mean, we've got at least three hours before Ren drags Nora back here."

"Could we go over that crap with the moon again? That always really confuses me, I can't keep the names straight."

The two spent about half an hour covering the requested time period before Jaune was sure he had gotten it down.

"Y'know, I'm not sure I ever told you how grateful I am that you're helping me with this?"

"You could stand to mention it more. But seriously, it's no problem at all. Anything for a friend."

"You might think that, but I'd probably never go that far for my friends. Maybe that makes me a bad person, but I'm pretty sure that just shows what a great friend you are."

"Thank you Jaune. That… means a lot to me."

They sat in silence for a minute, hoping the other one would speak first. Neither of them would admit it, but the sexual tension in the air was palpable. Jaune finally spoke up.

"So… if we don't have anything else to do… wanna watch a movie or something?"

Pyrrha heart jumped into her throat. "What kinda movies do you have?"

"Mostly action flicks. Ren is apparently a _huge_ Chuck Norris fan. Sorry if you're not into that."

"Oh no, that's fine. I honestly prefer Schwarzenegger's earlier work, but anything you've got is fine."

"Ooh, another Sch warzenegger fan. _Terminator_ okay?"

"You know it."

Jaune put the first Terminator film into the DVD player and sat down next to Pyrrha. She sidled as close as she could to him without making it intimate or awkward and simply enjoyed his presence as the movie played.

About 15 minutes in, Pyrrha had completely given up on the idea of Jaune making any sort of move at all. She was, after all, untouchable to him. That meant she'd have to make the first move, and God knew _that_ wouldn't be easy. This whole situation was just incredibly frustrating for her.

Jaune had thought about putting his arm around the redhead besides him, but had decided against it. They were friends, but he was pretty sure she didn't feel that way about him, and he didn't want to make their relationship awkward.

The pair sat through about half the movie before Pyrrha started to get quite tired. She normally went to bed pretty early—early morning classes were a real pain if she stayed up late—and it was long past her normal bedtime. She could barely keep her eyes open, and eventually decided to just lay down on Jaune's shoulder, not caring how awkward it would probably be.

She drifted into sleep almost immediately, and thankfully for her, it seemed as if Jaune was already asleep as well. She pulled her legs up onto the couch and curled up against him, no longer caring about what it looked like.

Ren and Nora returned home exhausted—Nora had insisted they stop at the carnival in town, and, well, it had taken Ren a while before he had been able to calm her down enough to come home. They had decided to crash at Ren's dorm—it was closer, and he was honestly concerned Nora wouldn't make it to her dorm without falling asleep.

The pair were surprised when they walked in and found the TV on, though nothing appeared to be playing. They were even more surprised when they saw the occupants of the couch. Jaune was passed out on the couch with Pyrrha curled up in a ball in his lap.

Nora snickered when she saw the two of them, but was to exhausted to comment. She crashed on Ren's bed and he threw himself into the recliner and within moments, the room was quiet once more.

**Gahh, aren't the so adorable! Sorry if these seem really OOC. I'll try and update after my band stuff is over. Panhead out.**


	4. Valentine's Day Fluffiness

**Author's Note- Woohoo, finally, a night with no work and no practice and I can actually update on, like a really, really quick basis! ShaunyRedComet, I was confused about which one I actually wanted to do, but I've decided to go with the shorter option of the "We're really cute together but constantly deny we're in a relationship" trope. I thought about introducing Cardin as an antagonist, but, as much as I love this pairing, I have another active story I really want to get back to, so there will only be a few more chapters before we finalize things here. Sorry. And raigalcc, damn, why didn't I think of that when I was writing? Oh well… enjoy my Valentine's Day Special!**

**Chapter 4: Valentine's Day Fluffiness!**

The next morning, Nora was surprisingly the first person up. She hopped out of Ren's bed and was once again surprised by the pair snuggling on the couch. This time however, she was prepared, snapping a few pictures of them for future use (**There you go, raigalcc, Couldn't resist**). She then shook Ren awake and successfully convinced him to make pancakes for her.

Jaune woke up to the smell of cooking pancakes and… some kind of shampoo? He looked down and flushed when he saw a certain redhead curled up next to him. He looked for a way to get up without disturbing her, but before he could try anything, Pyrrha stirred and looked up at him.

"Ohh…" she squeaked out when she noticed her rather compromising position, debating whether she should move or stay where she was. Jaune made the decision for her when he quickly shifted and ran to the bathroom, trying to conceal his red face.

Pyrrha sat up, slightly disappointed. This was allayed, however, when she noticed the stack of pancakes Ren was making in the small kitchenette. She quickly shuffled over and slid some off the plate before Nora could devour all of them. Jaune returned from the bathroom and did the same—Nora's appetite was notoriously voracious.

"Oohh, our little pair have finally awakened!" Nora squealed as she stacked at least thirty pancakes on her plate. "You guys sleep well last night?" she asked with a wink "Cuz you two looked _pretty_ comfy last night."

Jaune and Pyrrha both flushed and focused on their pancakes while Nora laughed at their discomfort. She quickly shut up, however, when Ren pointed out her pancakes were going to get cold.

"So Jaune, you've got any plans for Valentine's Day?" Ren asked, somewhat interested but really just wanting to gauge Pyrrha's reaction to the question.

"Wait, that's today? Aw hell… you know I don't have any plans Ren, I never do."

Pyrrha seemed almost relieved when Jaune gave his answer, and Ren wasn't entirely sure what to think of it. Nora, however picked up his intentions and grinned evilly.

"Hey Reennnnn, we should go somewhere, it's Valentine's Day!"

"Nora, we just went out last night…"

"That doesn't count, come one, you have to buy me chocolate or something."

Nora pulled Ren out of the room and the couple left several minutes later, leaving a rather confused Jaune and Pyrrha behind. They finished eating their pancakes and sat in an awkward silence.

"Sorry about… you know. Last night. Guess I was just really tired…" Pyrrha finally blurted out, trying to open up a conversation.

"It's not a problem. I was pretty exhausted too…"

Another awkward silence. Pyrrha wasn't exactly sure what to do; she had never really been in this sort of situation before, with anyone. She really wanted _something_ to happen today; it was Valentine's Day after all.

"So you don't have any plans today?"

"Heh. Never do on this particular day. Never have anyone to spend it with."

"Neither do I usually. Wanna just… hang out?"

"As long as we both manage to stay awake this time."

They shared a laugh at this and decided to play some video games. It turned out Pyrrha was apparently very skilled at Mortal Kombat, despite her claims that she had never played it before.

"I don't think I believe you Pyrrha. I've been playing this game with Ren for years and you've beaten me every time."

"I think you're just not trying."

"I wasn't at first but I am now! Hell, woman, how are you this good at this?" Jaune complained after being defeated once more.

"Natural talent apparently. Wanna go get lunch?"

"That time of day already, huh? Sure, I've got just the place!"

Jaune led Pyrrha to the same bistro he, Ren and Nora frequented and the two shared a light lunch. The only awkwardness came from the sheer number of rather intimate couples surrounding them, but it was Valentine's Day after all. After their lunch, the two took a walk around the quaint downtown area of Vale.

Pyrrha's hand kept brushing against Jaune's, and she had to fight the urge to slip her hand into his. It would only make things more awkward between them, and she decided to just savor being with him.

Little did she know, Jaune felt the same way. He desperately wanted some sort of intimacy with her, but knew that it would probably be a mistake to start anything. He finally made up his mind and took the leap.

He grabbed Pyrrha's hand and she gasped slightly. He immediately set off, pulling the startled redhead behind him.

"Jaune, where are we going?"

"There's something I want to show you, come on!"

Jaune pulled Pyrrha through the downtown area and out into the forest surrounding the town—Forever Fall. The bright red leaves that covered the trees fit very well with the holiday, but Jaune still seemed to have a destination in mind.

He pulled her along until they reached a clearing with a large dead tree in the center. Pyrrha looked around, stunned by the beauty of her surroundings.

"What… what is this place?" she asked softly, and Jaune smiled before walking up to the base of the tree and sitting down.

"Me, Ren, and Nora used to come here all the time as kids. Pretty cool place, isn't it?"

"It's beautiful!"

"That's not even the best part—check this out." Jaune walked over to a tree with a small silver tap set into the trunk. He picked up the jar at the base of the tree and showed her the red liquid inside.

"This sap is what Ren uses to make the syrup for his pancakes. Tastes absolutely amazing—here, try some." He offered her the jar and she took a bit on her finger—it was incredibly sweet but also light and delicious at the same time.

"Well now I know why those pancakes are so damn good. This stuff's amazing!"

"I'm glad you like it. Now we should really get back before Ren and Nora come looking for us."

"Yeah, probably…. hey Jaune?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for… this. Being a good friend, hanging out with me… everything."

"I should be thanking you. You're the one helping me out with everything."

"I know but, if it wasn;t for you, I'd probably be sitting in the gym bored out of my skull right now. So… thanks."

"You're welcome, I guess. I've had fun today too. We should really hang out more often."

"I'd… I'd like that. I like spending time with you."

"And me with you. Now we should really get back. Ren and Nora are gonna be pissed if we skip out on dinner."

Pyrrha laughed, newly energized by their conversation. "That's the truth. Let's head back."

**Valentine's Day special, woohoo! Hope you enjoy the fluff—I'm gonna have a few more chapters of this before I kind of wrap this story up—there's another project I want to finish before I return to this pairing—but I will return to it! Arkos is life, my friends, I cannot abandon them permanently. Stay tuned for our next episode! Panhead out.**


	5. Test Day

**Author's Note- Weeeelllllll it's been a while. Sorry about that. This'll probably be the last chapter as well. I recently re-discovered the song "Dream Come True" from the RWBY Volume 2 soundtrack, and oh my god Arkos feels. So much. It's kinda inspired me. And by kinda I mean I really want to write this, but still have absolutely no idea what to actually write. So here we go. Hopefully this isn't shit.**

**Chapter 5- Test Day**

This was it. Last chance, last study session, last night before the test. Pyrrha and Jaune had decided to meet at her apartment for one last cram studying session. Not the best way to study, Pyrrha had pointed out, but probably necessary.

Pyrrha was inexplicably nervous when she heard Jaune knock on her front door. She quickly finished straightening her things—she wouldn't admit it, but she had been obsessively cleaning and straightening for the past hour in preparation—and quickly went to answer the door. Jaune entered and looked around, impressed.

"Damn, you keep your stuff much cleaner than me and Ren. I mean, you've seen our room."

Pyrrha had to grin at that. Jaune was messy at best, and Ren, despite his calm demeanor, wasn't much better. Her room was normally pretty close to that level, but, y'know, nervous cleaning.

The pair sat down on the lone couch and got right down to business (not that kind of business, though you all know they both want it). With the test the next day, they had no time to lose. Several hours later, with exhaustion setting in, and both of them feeling fairly comfortable with their chances, Jaune stood to take his leave.

"Hey, Pyrrha I just wanted to say… thanks. Again."

"We've already been over this, Jaune. It's really nothing."

"Maybe to you it isn't. But I needed a lot of help, and you gave it to me. Plus, I've made a great friend."

Pyrrha flushed a little. "Well… you're welcome, I guess…"

"Ok, even _I_ can tell you're holding something back. You can tell me stuff Pyrrha, helping you out is the least I can do."

"I… I just don't want this to be, like the last time we talk to each other." Pyrrha blurted out, happy to finally have that off her chest. "We've become pretty good friends and I don't want that to stop just because I'm not tutoring you anymore."

Jaune grinned, inwardly celebrating this little confession. "I know what you mean; I'll make sure that doesn't happen."

Pyrrha stood up and threw her arms around the blonde, surprising him slightly. "Thanks Jaune. Now, you should get a good night's sleep. Good luck tomorrow."

"I'll see you then."

Jaune left, and Pyrrha almost kicked herself. She had been hoping to fully confess her feelings for him, but it was nice to know Jaune wouldn't just abandon their friendship. She changed and headed to bed, hopeful for the test the next day.

Jaune reached his dorm and sighed. He had meant what he'd said to Pyrrha; he really didn't want their friendship to fade, nut he couldn't help but feel a little sad that he wouldn't be spending as much time with her after this. He entered, changed, wished Ren a good night and fell asleep fairly quickly, his dreams tossing with confused image of scarlet hair and java fueled history tests.

This was it. Test day. Jaune awoke bright and early and got to the exam hall with time to spare. Oobleck passed out the exams, and with a wink and a thumbs up to Pyrrha, Jaune dove right in.

The hall slowly emptied after the test was complete. Jaune walked out, nervous but fairly confident in what Pyrrha had taught him. Now all he had to do was wait for the results.

He turned the corner and almost ran straight into the redhead who was currently occupying his thoughts.

"Jaune, there you are! How do you think you did?"

"I was nervous, but I think I did pretty well, thanks to you. I bet you did fairly okay, considering you could probably teach this class."

"Just a little. I'm more concerned about physics later today, honestly, but I think I'll do fine."

"Well that's good. Hey, if you have some spare time, wanna go grab some lunch?"

"I would love to."

The pair stopped for a quick meal and took a small walk through the town. Pyrrha suddenly stopped on a small bridge overlooking the stream that ran through town, her conflicting thoughts finally growing to be too much.

"Pyrrha? You okay?" Jaune asked with some concern.

"Yeah… just thinking about some stuff…" she said, trying to work up her courage. She spun around and looked the blonde in the eyes. "Jaune… what do you think about me? I mean, honestly, what do you _really_ think?"

Jaune was surprised, to say the least, and hesitated slightly. "I… I think you're very intelligent, you're kind-hearted and you're an incredible friend. Plus, you're a celebrity athlete. Honestly, the fact that someone of your social standing even want to hang out with me like this is pretty awesome. Honestly Pyrrha, what's up? Why does it matter what I think of you?"

Pyrrha sighed. "You shouldn't be that surprised, Jaune. You may not think it, but you're extremely funny, friendly, and deep down, I know you are extremely smart and have some pretty high ambitions. I don't know why anyone _wouldn't_ want to hang out with you. And I—I…"

"You what, Pyrrha?" Jaune was growing more and more concerned. Did she really dislike him that much? Was she telling him to leave her alone?"

"I… really like you, Jaune." She whispered, stepping closer. "But… you don't see me that way."

"I don't see you that way? Pyrrha, honestly, I think you're absolutely stunning. The only reason I haven't done anything about it was because you're just… like, _so_ far out of my league. You deserve better than the blonde idiot farm boy."

Pyrrha smiled as she realized what he was saying. "You constantly underestimate yourself Jaune. Clearly, _I_ don't think you're out of my league." She replied, closing the space in between them.

"Well, clearly."

"Just kiss already!" came a sudden shout from behind them, and the pair spun around to find Nora ducking behind a hedge with a rather hesitant looking Ren.

"Well damn, if you insist." Jaune muttered and the two leaned into a light kiss, accompanied by Nora's enthusiastic applause. She ran up to them, dragging Ren behind her.

"Well, it's about damn time you two. You've been giving each other those looks for weeks now."

Both Pyrrha and Jaune flushed, but Nora just kept going on anout how adorable they were, etc. Ren made eye contact with the two and signaled madly down a side street. When Nora had her back to them, Pyrrha and Jaune grabbed each other's hands and ran down an alley, out of her sight.

"Is this how this is going to be?"

"If I know Nora, probably. So we may not be able to head home for a while."

Pyrrha grinned and laid her head on Jaune's shoulder. "Well, if that's the case, wanna go catch a movie?"

"I heard they made another Taken movie. Sound like a good plan?"

"Liam Neeson in another half-assed action movie sequel? I don't see why not."

Jaune grabbed Pyrrha's hand again and the two made their way to the movie theater, grinning like maniacs as they walked off into the afternoon sun.

**There we are! Completion! I know it's not very long, but as I said before, I do have other projects I want/need to work on. I will return to this pairing, of course (how can I not? They're so adorable!) after my other ideas have been realized. Hope you enjoyed this story, and keep your eyes peeled for more! Check out my other stories if you're a fan of Fairy Tail!**


End file.
